It's a Regular World After All (Rewrite of LIRW)
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Rewrite of "Living in a Regular World" Piper and Ryan are new hires at the park and they are still getting used to everyone and the park's weird occurrences. Read as they battle through weird situations and stick together through life, death, love, heartbreak, and friendship. (Suck summary I know but please be nice) :) Rated T for Safety. MxM RxE MMxS HFGxC BxOC TxOC OCxOC


**A.N: Hi everyone, JustaRegularTeam here and I looked back at my Fanfiction "Living in a Regular World". In it, I saw quite a few problems. One: It was too focused on romance. Two: it went WAY too fast and was really really rushed. Three: stuff just came out of nowhere, and I think there was a little too much Piper in it and not enough Ryan. For these reasons I'm starting this rewrite. There are going to be a few changes this time around. First off, every character will get their own spotlight. Two, no romance will be in this with a few exceptions. Third, Thomas won't be in this story...not yet at least...and finally...just finally...things will be done at a steady pace. *Breathes deeply*. So here's the first chapter of this redo. Some elements of the old story will still be in there but new ones will be too. So enjoy it and let me know what you think. ;)**

* * *

It was a quiet fall afternoon in Meallard Park. People were either jogging on the path or sitting on the benches enjoying the scenery or reading a book. It was completely dead. The day was cool and the only sound that could be heard was the birds chirping in the distance. The large famous blue green house stood proudly in the center. But then the peace was disrupted by the sudden crunchy sound of gravel getting crushed. A red Ford pickup pulled up to a stop in front of the enormous blue house.

In the driver's seat was a male cardinal with red feathers and a black feathered chest with a yellow beak. He was wearing a blue and white flannel unbuttoned. In the shotgun seat beside him was was a female duck almost the same height as him. Her eyes were a deep hazel and her hair was a medium dark brown. She had light yellow feathers and a curved orange beak shaped like Margaret's. She was wearing her purple Little Mermaid shirt along with her skinny jeans and her favorite lime green jacket. The two climbed out of the red pick up truck and stared up at the ancient house that towered over them.

"So this is the place?" The cardinal said staring up at the house in confusion,

"Yep, this is the place." The duck replied nodding, "Are they even hiring right now?" The cardinal asked, "Yeah, I found this flyer at the Little Czars Pizzeria and it says that they're hiring." The duck explained holding up a flyer to her friend,

"Hm. Well let's go in and meet the manager." The cardinal said, the two walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It was opened by an old guy with a very large head. He had on a top hat and a mustache was right above his lip.

"Hello!" He said in a cheerful voice,

"Yes hi, we're here for the groundskeepers positions." The duck explained pointing at the flyer in her hand,

"Ah! Good show! Jolly good show indeed!" The jolly old man cheered, "I'm Pops, the owner of the park." He shook the duck's hand and then the cardinal's.

"I'm Ryan Smith." The cardinal said pointing a thumb at himself, "I'm Piper Chensy." The duck smiled,

"Ooh Ryan and Piper what interesting names!" The man known as Pops squealed, "Well, since you're here for the jobs you should go and see Benson, he's the manager here. His office is up the stairs, third door on your left." He said stepping aside gesturing to the stairway behind him.

"Thank you." Piper said thanking the old man, the two friends stepped into the house and saw two guys lounging on the sofa playing video games on the T.V. One was a tall blue jay and the other one was a short raccoon.

"Mordecai! Rigby! We have guests!" Pops cheered, the blue jay paused the game and turned to look at the two other birds. A smile immediately spread across his beak.

"Oh, hey." He stood up and walked over to the two birds and shook their hands. "I'm Mordecai." The blue jay kindly introduced,

"Ugh! I don't feel like getting up!" The small raccoon whined, the blue jay pointed a thumb to him. "That's Rigby. I should warn you he's a bit...whiney." He explained,

"Hey! I am NOT Whiney!" The raccoon snapped, "There, see? you just did it again!" The blue jay known as Mordecai stated pointing at him,

Ryan chuckled while Piper put her feathered hand to her beak giggling.

"I'm Piper." Piper said now pointing towards herself with her wing, "I'm Ryan, give me five." Ryan said holding his hand up, Mordecai responded with a high five. Rigby Slinked off of the couch and slouched over to the two birds.

"Hi." He said raising his hand up for High fives, both Ryan and Piper high fived him and then Pops spoke up again.

"Oh heavens look at the time! Come along, it's time for your interview." Pops said now literally dragging both Piper and Ryan along with him, Pops dragged them up the stairs and down the hall to the third door on the left, just like he said. When he let go of the two they were surprised that someone as old as Pops could have such a strong grip.

"Wait here, I'll talk to Benson and let him know you're here." Pops said still keeping that large cheerful smile on his face, he entered the room and shut the office door behind him. Piper and Ryan just stared at the door in silence; both not saying a word. After about three minutes Pops came back smiling.

"Benson will see you now, Miss Piper." Pops gleamed, Piper entered the room and Ryan tried to enter but was pan locked by Pops.

"I'm afraid Benson doesn't have an appointment with you." Pops said sadly, Piper stuck her head back through the door.

"It's okay, he's with me." She smiled, "He really wants this job." Pops brightened up again. "Okay then." He said, Ryan entered the office too and he closed the door behind him after he entered. There wasn't much in the office. All that was in there were a few green filing cabinets and a desk with a chair that had the back turned to them along with two other chairs facing the desk.

"Have a seat." Said a voice, Piper and Ryan were a little startled. The voice was coming from the chair, they sat in the chairs positioned at the front of the desk. The chair turned around and there they saw a sentient gumball machine that was red and had purple gumballs.

"So, you're Piper Chensy? The girl I spoke with on the phone?" The gumball machine asked looking at Piper, Piper smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh, that's me. Benson, right?" She asked, "Yep, you got it." Benson replied, he reached over the desk and shook her hand. Piper gestured to her best friend. "This is Ryan, he's my friend. He didn't fill out an application but he's willing to find work here too." Piper explained, "It's true." Ryan nodded,

"I usually don't hire people who don't fill out applications...but since you really want this job I might be able to make an acception." Benson said leaning back in his chair, Piper and Ryan smiled at each other and gave each other a high five.

"So let's get down to business. Names?" Benson asked,

"Piper Chensy and Ryan Smith." Ryan answered for the both of them, Benson wrote that information down on a piece of paper.

"Ages?" Benson said looking up, "23." Ryan answered, "20." Piper answered as well,

The rest of the interview went on smoothly. Benson asked them simple questions like: "Do you consider yourselves 'Hard Working'?" and "Did you have any jobs before this?" and "Are you two neat?" Piper and Ryan answered all of the questions perfectly and Benson was impressed with their answers. Ryan and Piper however, were feeling scared on the inside that they weren't going to get the jobs. This manager seemed to have pretty high standards.

"Okay, now I think you two have real potential...and I think that you both will make great groundskeepers here at the park." Benson said at the end of the interview,

"Wait, does that mean?" Piper asked wide-eyed, "Are you saying what we think you're saying?" Ryan asked wide-eyed as well,

"Yep, that's right!" The gumball machine said with a smile, he reached over the desk again and shook Ryan's hand and then shook Piper's. "You're both hired."

"Oh thank you! Thank you Mr. Dunwoody! You won't be disappointed!" Piper said cheerfully, "Yeah, thanks Mr. Dunwoody." Ryan smiled,

"Oh, Mr. Dunwoody is my father. Just Benson is okay." Benson assured them. The two friends gave each other another high five and both said, "Yeah-yuh!"

"Now, are you both going to need a room here or do you each already have a residence?" Benson asked them,

"Yes, we will both need rooms." Piper nodded,

"Well I'm afraid that we only have one room available. Are you two okay sharing?" Benson asked them,

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I'll just take one side of the room and Piper can have the other." Ryan assured him.

"Okay then, I'll give you today and tomorrow to settle in and meet everyone. This concludes our interview." Benson told them, the two friends thanked him again and walked out of the room and down the stairs again. When they reached the bottom of the steps they noticed that the blue jay known as Mordecai and the raccoon known as Rigby were still playing the same video game as before.

"Hey guys, how'd the interview go?" Mordecai asked pausing the game and turning around in the couch,

"We got the jobs!" Ryan said happily, Mordecai and Rigby both sprung up from the couch and rushed over to the two other birds.

"Yeah-yuh!" Rigby yelled slamming Piper a double high five, "Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Mordecai said happily,

The two birds laughed and they bid the other two goodbye and left the house while Mordecai and Rigby went straight back to their video game.

Piper climbed back into the shotgun seat while Ryan climbed into the driver's seat.

"Can you believe we got the jobs?!" Piper said excitedly, "No, I can't! This whole thing is definitely a whirlwind for the both of us." Ryan responded, "Wanna go out to celebrate? We can get wings, your favorite." Piper said teasingly.

"Okay." Ryan nodded, Ryan could never resist the taste of wings. He switched the car into reverse and stepped on the gas and they were off.

* * *

 **Yeah I know this chapter was just about them getting hired but we need to start the story there. In the next chapter things will pick up story wise. Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
